Balsph
Balsph is an AAU pilot of the Sovus Empire. Biography Early life Balsph was born on the AX-03 Stratofortress. Right from birth, his caretakers knew something wasn't right about him: He did not have the typical shape of a Sovereign child. As well, he did not have a female reproduction system, rendering him as "male". Due to how he was born, Balsph was made fun of by other Sovereigns. He struggled to get through the academies placed before him, as he had no one to support him through them besides his sister and caretakers. However, someone visiting the Academy of Technological Advancement noticed Balsph being verbally harassed by three Sovereign students. She ran over and kicked one of the students in the chest, causing them all to run off. She then knelt down infront of Balsph and asked him if they hurt him at all, then introducing herself as Plaschia. She then asked him if he would like to assist her onboard the AX-02, to which he happily accepted. Since then, Balsph and Plaschia have been partners in creating nanolathes for both civilian and military use. Balsph applied as a support commander for the Sovus Empire in 3710 a.d., but was denied. When he questioned the denial, he was told that he "is worth more than a support pilot". They trained him as a Mk 1 AAU pilot, instead. Major Event 1 Balsph's first major event was not actually in his early life, but much after. Shortly after his promotion to Grand Commander, he was given a Mk 2 AAU as a gift. He was requested to make his own (as is every Mk 2 pilot) and was given a basic model to start. His final design is detailed here. Major Event 2 His second major event was in the year 4001. The Angardials were invading Crestin-d, the new homeworld of the Carolean Technocracy. The battle was not excessively detailed, but Balsph was the only AAU pilot sent in, and described as the hero of the siege. Current Status Balsph is alive and in active militart service, but has no available ops at the current time; he will likely not get any for a while. Relations Faction relations Personnel relations Plaschia: She has always seemed like a matriatch to Balsph ever since she offered him to assist her in nanolathe production. Harbinger: Good friend and common companion in battles. Void Hunter members have rumored that Harbinger is a sexual partner of Balsph due to a comment he accidentally made to Basilica out loud. Kitty: No actual interaction has been noted between the two, but unsourced rumors make Balsph seem to be attracted to Kitty. Sostra: A common companion in battle; the two have been known to talk to eachother for long periods. Volux-Udhess: Him and Balsph commonly fight non-aggressively in simulated battles. The two are close friends, but are highly competitive. Personality Harbinger describes Balsph as "He's a dick. He's a helpful, kind dick, but he's a dick." Balsph is known to be competitive with friends and extremely hostile on the battlefield. However, he also tries to be supporting when someone is in mental pain. He is not known to be sexual, but rumors from other factions appear to portray him as a satyromaniac; the rumors do not seem to have any information to support their claims. Gear Balsph commonly wears armor when not in combat; the armor is reminiscent of his AAU, except for the rotating reactor not being present. The only weapons his armor bears are a far-smaller set of the chain swords. His AAU is noted as one of the most interesting, at least according to A.A.I. It is also described as the most humanoid by members of the UEF and Cybran Nation. Quotes By About Trivia *Balsph is one of the tallest AAU pilots, but his AAU is one of the shortest. *He does not appreciate how he and others wear clothing/armor; Balsph encourages others to open themselves up to worlds regardless of feedback.